First Kiss, First Love
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: Another year gone by, another year I'm still in the friend zone with Selena.


**i was going through my posts trying to find things I haven't posted on here. This is a New Year's one shot I wrote last year.**

**And btw, thanks for the reviews and everything else, you guys are amazing(:**

* * *

**Demi's Pov**  
Another year gone by, another year I'm still in the friend zone with Selena. This year's different than the rest, this year we're both going to a party together with dates. I'm glad we haven't had our first kiss yet, I've always wanted to be her first kiss. A New Years kiss just makes it better. I tried last year bur failed miserably, I managed to get her alone right when the countdown started, but some drunk dumbass came between us. We moved out the way, I was just about to lean in but my dad interrupted saying there's something wrong with the sound system, horrible timing. I thought that maybe this year it would be different, but we're with dates it wouldn't be right. I don't even know if she likes me like that, but she's been acting different ever since I came out to her. I think she knows the affect she has on me.

"Demi hurry up, the guys will be here and we still have to do our hair."

"Sel we have 2 hours, that's more than enough time. Come lay with me?" She always stresses out about things like this, but hey I'm not complaining I get to see her strip. Gosh, when did I become such a guy?

"Fine, only because you're my Demibear." I opened my arms and she slid right into them and cuddled herself into me. I took in a deep breath once her nose moved against my neck.

"So you excited about getting your first kiss, and your first New Years kiss?" Of course not I'd rather be kissing you.

"No Sel, not really. I'd rather kiss the perfect girl, and Nick isn't her. Baut it'll never happen." She started giggling.

"Why won't you tell me who you're crushing on? Well more like in love with, I wanna meet her every time you talk about her you just seem so happy. I mean you're Demi fucking Lovato, the jock of the school. You can get any guy or girl, they're all over you anyway. I don't get why you just don't talk to the girl. You're a total flirt anyway, it shouldn't be hard. Anyone would be lucky to call you mine." She always knows just what to say. It's not easy though.

"Ughh Sel, you say it like it's so simple. First of all I doubt she even likes girls, so that complicates everything. And if she did like girls she wouldn't like me." I wish she knew how much I like her, but I can't even hint. I never want to creep her out, I mean yeah she's supportive of me being bi, but that's different from me declaring my love for her.

"Demi what's not to like about you? You play sports, you're not the smartest total jock characteristic, but your funniness makes up for it. You're caring, even though you're so manly sometimes you'd never hurt a fly, like literally. You're beautiful, talented, caring, funny, and you're a total flirt. And you'd do anything for the ones you love. You're trustworthy, honest, respectful, I could go on forever." By now our lips were just inches apart, I've never seen her look at me this way.

"You have beautiful eyes, they're easy to get lost in." I can't believe I just said that.

"They're nothing compared to yours. Those light brown orbs always pull me in, they're just so inviting." I have to be dreaming, there's no way she's saying this, she doesn't mean it.

"I um Selena we need to finish getting ready." I moved away from her, damn I just wanna kiss her and hold her.

* * *

"How long do we have till the guys pick us up?" I looked down at my phone,

"About 10 minutes, why?" We didn't talk after what happened upstairs.

"Perfect, we can finish the conversation we had upstairs." Fuck, I thought she'd drop it.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Demi don't act dumb. Who's the girl?" I can't tell her, I mean yeah there are happy endings, but my life isn't perfect.

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me who you like. I know it's not Justin." That's the only secret between us, she won't tell me I don't understand why.

"Well looks like neither of us are gonna find out."

"Sel. why can't you tell me?"

"And why can't you tell me?"

"Selena just drop it okay? We go through this all the time, I'm not gonna tell you." She was about to speak up but she was interrupted by Nick's honking. I ran out before she could say anything else. Justin was in the front, I could tell he wasn't gonna move so I just slid in the back and sat behind Nick as Selena came in and sat behind Justin. I could tell she was mad, she was only giving one word answers. I reached for her hand but she pulled it away before I could even touch her. I looked up at her, she's hurt.

"Selena." I whispered, not wanting them to overhear. "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure what I did, or said, but I'm sorry Selly." Thankfully that got her to smile. I saw her take her seat belt off, fuck she's sitting on my lap.

"I'm sorry Demi, I'm just being stupid." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. I saw her smile at my actions.

"Alright ladies, we're here." Nick stopped the car, both him and Justin walked out leaving us alone, I saw Nick smile at me before walking out. I smiled back silently thanking him.

"Look Sel, I don't want this to sound harsh or anything but I'm getting tired of the same shit. Whenever we bring up the topic of us not liking someone we end up fighting. I promise to tell you who I'm in love with after midnight if you tell me who you like." She pecked my cheek and cuddled into me.

"I can't tell you who I like, I don't like anyone. I'm madly in love with her.

Her? She likes girls?!

"Y-you like gir-."

"Shh. I'm not answering anything till after midnight." She pecked my cheek and walked out the car. So there's a possibility of us being together? But maybe she doesn't like me, ah fuck I'm screwed. I walked in to see Nick waiting for me at the door. He's such a nice guy, I wish I could like him more than a friend, but all I see him is as a brother.

"Do you want me to stay with you or? I mean I know you don't like me, I can tell you love her." He pointed over at Sel.

"I'm sorry Nick, I really wish I could like you but sorry."

"Ha nah it's okay Dems don't worry. Not to be rude but you aren't really my type, I was kinda forced to ask you out." He let out a small chuckle, I pecked his cheek and walked away. If some other dumbass would have said that to me I probably would have slapped him. I walked over to Selena, she had a can of soda in her hand, of course little miss perfect doesn't drink.

"Hey you wanna dance?" I looked past Selena, wow she's really pretty.

"Of course beautiful. I'm Demi and you are?" I winked at Selena before walking off. She thinks it's cute when I flirt sometimes.

"I'm Carly."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

* * *

I spent the rest of the night dancing with random guys and girls, of course I turned up my flirting by a lot. I stayed with Miley as we watched the countdown, 20 seconds left. Fuck where the hell is Selena. I kept looking around, I saw her against the wall with Justin beside her.

"Miley can you do me a big favor?"

"Yeah sure Demi whats up?"

"Can you go over to that guy over there and find a way to pull him away from her." She looked at me confused and nodded as she walked away in there direction.

"10!"

Fuck I'm running out of time. I looked over and saw that Miley was barely getting there. I started making my way over there, I saw Justin being dragged into the kitchen.

"5!"

Shit shit! I ran over to Selena, people kept getting in my way, I should become a football player.

"3!"

Oh fuck no I'm getting my kiss this year.

"1!"

By the time they said 1 I had fell into her, maybe I won't be a football player.

"Happy New Year!"

I heard everyone yell, usually I'm the first to yell. But I couldn't because her lips were against mine. I moved into her and grabbed her hands that were cupping my cheeks. We both pulled away at the same time, both showing huge smiles, that was the perfect kiss.

"Happy New Year. Just thought I should tell you, you're the girl I'm madly in love with." I pecked her lips and pulled back.

"And you're the girl that make me nervous, the girl that caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach with every touch. The girl I've been desperately wanting to kiss since the day I met you. My first kiss, and my first love."


End file.
